The present invention refers to a mobile device for measuring dynamic parameters of particles, e.g. spermatozoa, such as the translation speed and the rotational speed of particles.
The present invention refers to a mobile device which is used for establishing parameters related to the dynamics/mobility of particles in a solution, in particular biological entities, e.g. cells and cell organelles including spermatozoa. Analysing the dynamic parameters and number of spermatozoa in semen is of importance in order to characterise spermatozoa, and constitutes an important tool for evaluation of male fertility.
By translation speed (velocity) is meant a directed motion of particles of one or more directions in a detection area or volume such that the path length is significantly longer that the observation length. In contrast to the translation speed there is e.g. Brownian motion signifying stochastic motion of the particles in all directions, i.e. the path length is significantly shorter than the observation length.
A method for determining the motility of spermatozoa is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,125, said analyser being based on dynamic laser light scattering.
Another method for measuring the motility of spermatozoa is to monitor the spermatozoa with a video camera and analyse the movements of the spermatozoa with computer based analysis of individual trajectories. Although this type of computer aided analysis generates fitness parameters rather quickly compared to manual testing, the analysis has several drawbacks particularly a significant variance with respect to the obtained parameters which increases with increased concentration of the spermatozoa.
PCT/EP2006/000369 discloses a device and a method for measuring concentration and mobility of particles, e.g. spermatozoa, by applying correlation analysis on fluctuation of the particles with respect to a detection area of a digital picture.
Object of the present invention is to provide a mobile device which allows a simple and rapid detection of dynamic parameters of particles in a solution.
Other advantages are apparent from the text below.